An integration platform may allow an organization to design, implement, and deploy software applications and systems that harness resources from across the organization's technical landscape. Such resources may incorporate applications, services, data sources, and other capabilities regardless of the operating systems, programming languages, data types, and other differences among the resources. An integration platform may furnish functional components to facilitate the design of integration applications, retrieve and transform data, interact with various application programming interfaces (APIs), deploy integration applications to users, and otherwise assist in the management and maintenance of integration applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.